Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a powder amount detector, a powder supply device, and an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or a multifunction peripheral having at least two of copying, printing, facsimile transmission, plotting, and scanning capabilities.
Description of the Related Art
There are powder amount detectors to detect the amount of powder in a powder container.